Hakari Kurosaki
by HakariStarlightKurosaki
Summary: Hakari Kurosaki is the new kunoichi in the Leaf Village. She is on Team Seven with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura making it a 4 man squad. She is out to get revenge on her older brother Daiki. She is one of the most talented and strongest shinobi known throughout all the villages. Will she be strong enough to get revenge or will go to Orchimaru to get power?


5 years ago…

July 27th…

Once a day which was full of life…

Is now a day of death…

Daiki and Hakari Speaking

"…Excuse me big brother."

"Huh?"

"Do you think you can help me out with my shuriken jutsu after school today?"

"No, I can't. I'm busy today. Why don't you ask father to help you?"

"Aww, come on you're better at the shuriken jutsu than father is, even I can see that. Big brother, why do you always treat me like such a pest? "

"Come here." "Oh okay." (jabs her in her forehead) "I'm sorry Hakari, some other time okay?"

(rubs forehead) "You always doing this to me, you jab me in the forehead and say 'I'm sorry Hakari' you never have time, it's always the same story, and it's my birthday. Im seven now!" (sticks tongue out)

(Daiki closes door)

"Mother, father I'm going to school now."

"Okay, don't be late for your birthday party it starts at six."

"Okay." (at school)

"It's true, I come from a noble clan just like my brother."

(night time) "I'm so late for my party."

(Daiki on roof)

"Huh? What was that on the roof?" *I could have sworn I saw someone there, hmm.*

(crash) (running)

"W-what's going on?" (dead bodies) "Uncle, auntie! Oh no! Father and mother!" (opens door and takes off shoes) "Are you guys here? Cake and blood is everywhere." (looking around) "Hello?" (crash) "Wah!" (running towards the door and opens door) (blood splatters on her face) "Big brother! Mother and father are both- I don't understand, it's your graduation and my birthday, who could have did all of this?

(throws shuriken at her shoulder)

"Ow, wait a second. What are you- oh no, what have you done?"

"Foolish little sister, I almost pity you." (closes eyes) "Mangekyo Taringan"

(in her mind) (people dieing) "Can't move! Get away from me! Daiki why are you showing me all of this? No! Uncle, auntie! Mother, father! Stop it Daiki!" ( Daiki raises sword) "Father, mother watch out!" (Daiki swings sword and laughs evilly) "NO!" (outside of her mind) "AAAHHHHHH!" (falls to ground) (breathing heavily) "Why did you do this Daki?"

"to test the limits of my ability."

"That's why you did all of this? Y-you telling me that was the reason, that you killed every single member of our clan?"

"It was as great importance."

(getting up) 'W-what are you saying?" (running towards Daiki) "Ahh! You're out of your mind!"

(Daiki punches her in her stomach)

"Ow. Ugh." (coughs up blood and falls to ground) (looks at her parents) "Mom, dad, why?" (starts to cry)

(Daiki walks towards Hakrari) "Uh, I'm scared, I'm scared." (runs away) "Please I don't want to die!" (stops running) "Please don't kill me. This is a lie, this isn't how my brother is."

"I played the role of your older brother you always wanted to test your ability. You have potential; you thought of me as unpleasant and hated me. You always wanted to surpass me, that's why I'm going to let you live, for my sake. You are capable of activating the Mangekyo Taringan." (wind blowing) "But there is a requirement for that. You must kill… your two closest friends"

(gasps) "No way!"

"Like I have." (flashback between Daiki and other members of the Kurosaki clan) "It's about the suicidal drowning in the Nakano River last night of Kurosaki Takuya and Kurosaki Koji. Honestly Daiki, it was thought that you thought of both of them like older brothers. It was only three people didn't show up at last night meeting." (end of flashback)

"That? Brother you… then you? ToTakuya and Koji?"

"That's right, and because of that. I was able to obtain these eyes. If you can activate it, then if you use it, including me, will be there. If that happens there is a reason to let you live, but at the moment you aren't worth killing. Foolish little sister, if you wish to kill me one day, despise me, hate me, and a loath life. Run away and cling to your wretched life, and then someday, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me." (activates Mangekyo Taringan)

"Daiki." (passes out)

With that Daiki left the village and joined the Akatsuki. The next day, she woke up in the hospital and found out that she was the only survivor left of the Kurosaki clan along with Daiki, but doesn't know where he went. That's the story of Hakari Kurosaki.


End file.
